The Sacred Beasts
by Gutenburg
Summary: This story is my first but i will try my best the first chapter is the explanation to this story so read that if you wanna find out about this story
1. Chapter 1

* * *

This my first fanfiction read if u want I don't care if you flame me but if you do flame me remember 1 thing if you don't like the story don't read it and leave it alone. Now I say good day

This chapter is actually the beginning to my fanfiction so yeah read if you want a pretty good explanation of the story (beep)

* * *

Chapter 1:The 2 Uzumaki's

This story begins just as "Naruto" did except Naruto has a brother his name is Blade (no not the vampire hunter guy I made this OC before I even heard of that). Blade looks like naruto except his hair is silver it is spiky but not as much as naruto's hair.

Well anyway blade has another beast inside of him just like naruto except his is a black draon and this dragon is kyuubi's brother (not by blood though. Which means no actual relation.)

His clothes are like a mix of sasuke's, naruto's, kiba's, and shikamaru's. his clothes are red and black though.

Blade is also a prankster like naruto except a little smarter (so blade is the brains to the pranks while naruto is the energetic one who makes sure there pranks go right)and if you haven't guessed it yet but I have made naruto and blade twins.

The story however is pretty much just like the show and manga but the story shall actually begins when they are about to fight zabuza a 2nd time.

* * *

In which you will find more about in the next chapter…..( mwahahahaha cliffhanger)

yes it is very very short other chapters not so much so wait a little kay


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: the beast's armor

* * *

"Naruto!!!!" yells Sasuke

As he rushes to save to save our blond haired menace. Blade hears this and gets off of the ground and looks at his 2 comrades Sasuke getting barraged by countless needles while Naruto is sliding across the ground away from the fray of needles

All Blade can think is 'man how did this happen'

FLASHBACK TIME

* * *

Kakashi and Zabuza rush at each other blocking each other blow for blow. While the one named Haku was fighting Sasuke in a battle of speed

Elsewhere

Naruto and Blade are getting their stuff ready to go help protect the bride builder named Tazuna. They left in a hurry but on the way to the bridge they find a bunch of cut marks all along the route to the bridge builder's house. They go back just in time to save the bridge builder's daughter, Tsunami, and grandson, Inari, from two of Gato's thugs. Gato is a major supplier to transportation in the world of Naruto. Gato hired Zabuza and Haku to kill the bridge builder so Gato could get money from getting paid for people to cross the ocean.

After the 2 beat up Gato's thugs Inari goes and tries to get help from the villagers to help save Tazuna. Naruto and Blade go to the bridge to find Kakashi fighting Zabuza, Sasuke trapped in a bunch of ice mirror things, and Sakura standing in a defensive position in front of Tazuna. Now Blade and Naruto are not that smart. Now being the idiots they are they go to Sasuke's aide. Which was downright fucking stupid. You got to give them credit though at least they didn't try to fight Zabuza

As they jumped in to the cage of ice Haku says "What 2 more lambs to the slaughter well be my guest. Now lets let the slaughter continue"

Sasuke yells at them saying "you guys are fucking stupid you know that". They reply saying "at least we are going to help". Before Sasuke could say another word they are repeatedly pelted with massive amounts of senbons. The first wave got Blade horribly he had needles all over his body he was bad but they were not fatal wounds. Sasuke only got little amount of needles. Naruto was in the best shape because on both of his sides were the other 2. Haku can't believe his eyes all three are still standing after that onslaught. Haku then goes frightening speeds to go after the least injured one. Naruto.

After the first wave Sasuke realized something he could see clearer more defined he then realized what had happened he had activated his Kekkai Genkai. The Sharingan. With it he notices Haku and yells …..

End FLASHBACK

* * *

Sasuke hits the ground with a thunk and both ninja's go to his sides as Sasuke reveal's his emotions "I hoped my oath would save me. Keep me alive till I acomplished my goals of restoring my clan and killing my brother. Sorry I couldn't stay longer to help you 2 but I think I am dying looks like this is your battle for both of you." And with his last breath before he slips into an unconscious state "Good bye my friends I wish I could say this to Sakura too but goodbye."

All Naruto and Blade can say is "Sasuke we shall avenge you!!!!". As they both slip into their own minds and get to meet a not so pleasant hungry face.

Naruto POV

He finds himself in a mucky sewer and he finds his feet dragging him to some unknown place where he meets the cause of his 12 years of pain. The bastard himself the kyuubi. As the Kyuubi looks at him he trys to hit him and drag him into the cage so he can be eaten but the seal on the cage prevents that. The fox says "you dumb human come closer I am famished." Naruto with wide eyes says " You you're the fox the 1 that was sealed in me by the 4th." The Fox replys with "NO shit Sherlock!!!!". Naruto goes " who is Sherlock". The Kyuubi replys "How the fuck should I know". Naruto then gets on his knees and starts pleading to the fox "help me defeat the one named Haku" The Kyuubi goes "why should I." Naruto replys saying "you owe me rent for living here" The Kyuubi goes "fine I wonder what will happen and I wonder if giving you power will awaken your kekkai genkai." Naruto is about to speak when the fox pushes him out. Naruto feel the surge of energy surround him almost like an armor. Naruto then realizes the foxes chakra actually was formed into an armor. Not only that but the foxes chakra made him an axe.

Blade POV

Blade finds himself in a cave. Not realizing where he is he starts to wander till he finds a large stone cage with a seal on the front. Behind the bars a deep voice goes "so if it isn't my container". Blade goes "wait a sec ain't you the dragon that was sealed in me and helped the Kyuubi destroy things". The dragon says "yep, Now lemme guess you need my strength to fight against this Haku person to avenge the Uchiha. Am I right" Blade replys dumbfounded "HEY how did you know that" The Dragon says "come back here later and I will tell you" Blade agrees "fine". Blade get's pushed out of his mind to find Naruto doing the same as they are both engulfed in an armor while the chakra formed into a sword for Blade and an Axe for Naruto.

* * *

Author note: I shall describe Blade's clothing and what their weapons and armor look like in the next chapter.

okey dokey then


End file.
